Today, many data service providers utilize a cloud computing model that may allow users to consume and/or interact with cloud services over the internet. A user may access such cloud services though applications hosted on a client device, such as a laptop, tablet computer, smart phone, etc. In one example, a user may stream movies from an online movie subscription service using a locally hosted movie player application. In another example, a user may play video games from an online game streaming service using a locally hosted game player application. In other examples, users may read emails, store files, interact with social networks and/or consume a plethora of other services from cloud service providers. Unfortunately, a user may have separate and/or unique account information, such as login ID and password, for various cloud service providers (e.g., a user may have a movie login for a movie service provider, a photo login for a photo service provider, etc.). For example, a user may have hundreds of different accounts for which respective login or authentication information may be required, which may be cumbersome for the user to maintain. In this way, a user may have to separately login to various cloud service providers within a single computing session. For example, a user may log into a personal computer with an operating system login. Next, the user may check an email account by inputting an email login into an email service, upload photos by inputting a photo login to a photo service, listen to music by inputting a music login to a music service, etc. Within the same computing session, the user may have to login ten or more times to access various data and/or services. Thus, the user may be burdened with memorizing and/or inputting multiple distinct logins to access cloud services. Additionally, when providing cloud services to client applications, cloud service providers may be susceptible to unauthorized applications hosted on the client device. In one example, an unauthorized application may attempt to impersonate an authorized application in order to consume data and/or services from a cloud service provider that the unauthorized application may not have authority to access.